Admin készítés
Hogyan készítsünk admin hozzáférést Counter-Strike 1.6 Alapból az rconnal tudunk parancsokat adni a szervernek, de ez nem olyan sokoldalú beállítási lehetőséget ad. De épp elég egy alap szervernek. Ha viszont van a szerveren AMXModX, akkor feltétlen muszáj, hogy AMXX admint is készítsünk. FONTOS! Ezen lépések előtt, először telepítsd az AMXModX-et! Navigáljuk FTP-n vagy a fájl menedzserben ebbe a mappába: cstrike/addons/amxmodx/configs/ Ha FTP-t használunk (ehhez célszerűbb a fájl menedzser), akkor töltsük le a users.ini fájlt és valamilyen szövegszerkesztővel nyissuk meg. Ha a fájl menedzsert használjuk, akkor csak simán nyissuk meg szerkesztésre a fájlt. Most el kell döntenünk, hogy mi alapján adjuk az admin jogot. * IP cím * SteamID * Felhasználónév / Jelszó IP cím Példa: "123.45.67.89" "" "abcdefghijklmnopqrstu" "de" Minden részt aposztróf közé kell tenni -> " Az első rész az IP cím, amire szeretnéd az admint tenni. A második részben a jelszót lehetne beállítani, de mi most IP alapján adjuk a jogot, így ez nem szükséges, hagyd üresen, de a kép aposztrófot tedd ki, különben a program rosszul értelmezi! A harmadik részben megadhatod a hozzáférési jogokat (lásd legalul). A negyedik részben megadhatod, hogy mi szerint validálj ezt az admint. Alapértelmezés szerint a "de" ''karaktereket kell odaírnunk. A ''d azt mutatja a programnak, hogy ez egy IP cím, az e'' karakter, pedig azt, hogy ne nézze a jelszót. SteamID Példa: "STEAM_0:0:123456" "" "abcdefghijklmnopqrstu" "ce" Minden részt aposztróf közé kell tenni -> " Az első rész a SteamID, amire szeretnéd az admint tenni. A második részben a jelszót lehetne beállítani, de mi most SteamID alapján adjuk a jogot, így ez nem szükséges, hagyd üresen, de a kép aposztrófot tedd ki, különben a program rosszul értelmezi! A harmadik részben megadhatod a hozzáférési jogokat (lásd legalul). A negyedik részben megadhatod, hogy mi szerint validálj ezt az admint. Alapértelmezés szerint a ''"ce" ''karaktereket kell odaírnunk. A ''c azt mutatja a programnak, hogy ez egy SteamID, az e'' karakter, pedig azt, hogy ne nézze a jelszót. Felhasználónév / jelszó Példa: "Nevem" "jelszavam" "abcdefghijklmnopqrstu" "a" Minden részt aposztróf közé kell tenni -> " Az első rész a Név, amire szeretnéd az admint tenni. A második részben a jelszót lehet beállítani. Kerüljük az ékezetes és speciális karaktereket, mert lehet, hogy nem tudsz lekezelni ezeket a program. Törekedjünk arra, hogy ne lehessen könnyen kitalálható. A harmadik részben megadhatod a hozzáférési jogokat (lásd legalul). A negyedik részben megadhatod, hogy mi szerint validálj ezt az admint. Alapértelmezés szerint az ''"a" ''karaktert kell odaírnunk. A ''a azt mutatja a programnak, hogy ez egy Név/Jelszó páros és ha rosszul van beállítva, akkor ledobja a játékost a szerver. A jelszót a játékosnak a saját autoexec.cfg fájljában kell beállítania. Például: setinfo _pw "jelszavam" A _pw előtagot célszerű lecserélni valami egyedire, mert lehet, hogy más szerver is ezt használja és akkor arra a szerverre nem tudsz felcsatlakozni, mert kickelni fog rossz jelszó/név párossal. Ezt ugyanebben a mappában az amxx.cfg ''fájlban tehetjük meg. Szerkesszük az amx_password_field cvart. Például: amx_password_field "_enszerveremjelszavaide" Ez után az ''autoexec.cfg-ben a setinfo _pw-t értelemszerűen át kell írni _enszerveremjelszavaide-re, vagy amire beállítod. Hozzáférési jogok * a - immunitás (nem lehet kickelni/banolni/megölni/megütni, sem más parancsot használni rajta) * b - fenntartott férőhelyekre be tud csatlakozni * c - amx_kick parancs * d - amx_ban és amx_unban parancsok * e - amx_slay és amx_slap parancsok * f - amx_map parancs * g - amx_cvar parancs (nem az összes cvar lesz elérhető) * h - amx_cfg parancs * i - amx_chat és más chat parancsok * j - amx_vote szavazó parancsok * k - hozzáférés az sv_password cvar (az amx_cvar paranccsal) * l - hozzáférés az amx_rcon parancshuz és rcon_password cvarhoz (az amx_cvar paranccsal) * m - egyéni szint: A (for additional plugins) * n - egyéni szint: B * o - egyéni szint: C * p - egyéni szint: D * q - egyéni szint: E * r - egyéni szint: F * s - egyéni szint: G * t - egyéni szint: H * u - menü hozzáférés * z - sima felhasználó (nem admin)